


Secret Kisses

by mysteryninja98



Series: In Another World [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Popular Natasha Romanov, Skinny Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryninja98/pseuds/mysteryninja98
Summary: "Is this all we're ever going to be? Secret kisses stolen in hallway closets?"In which Steve is falling way too hard and way too fast for them to be simply that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I know that I should be updating Lose Control, but I needed to get this one out of my head and get this series rolling. So sorry to my Lose Control fans, but I promise, there is more coming. This one's short, sweet and to the point.

No one would have imagined in a thousand years that Natasha Romanov- prom queen, two-time homecoming queen, student body president, captain of the cheer squad and founder of the _Dance for Miracles_ program - could be found on any particular day stuffed in a closet between lunch periods, exchanging fervent kisses with Steve Rogers – quiet artist extraordinaire, known for not being known at all.

Neither of them knew the exact time or place that the mutual attraction started. For Steve, it had been in 3rd grade when Natasha Romanov transferred to their elementary school. For Natasha, it had been freshman year when he had opened a door for her without trying to catch a glance at her cleavage or making a comment about her hair. But the kissing, well, they had their semester history project to thank for that.

When they found out that they were to be partners on a semester project, they had designated project nights every Tuesday, from 5-6:30 pm at Natasha’s house. It was probably around the fifth or sixth “project night” that Steve found himself blinking in surprise when Natasha moved his history book out of his lap and replaced it with herself.

Of course Steve, being the quiet, shy, innocent angel he was became flustered and had to endure the embarrassment of not really knowing how to kiss a woman the way that all women want to be kissed at least once in their life. But it only added to the newfound heat in the room as Natasha took control and gently coached him through his first make-out session.

Of course, under Natasha’s direction, it only took about two Tuesdays until her coaching morphed from words to whispered moans and soft gasps as the two tried to obtain oxygen every time they broke apart.

But soon, “Project Tuesday” make-out sessions weren’t enough to satisfy either of them, and that is why they found themselves in closets like the one they were currently in. Or bathrooms after school. Or the alcove in the corner of the upstairs hallway no many people knew about during passing periods. Or sometimes, if Natasha just really needed to feel his lips against hers, a visit to his classroom during her free period of being an office helper to deliver a message that “the student services office requested Steve Rogers to come down immediately.”

Natasha let out a gasp as Steve nipped at her bottom lip before moving his lips to grace the arch of her neck, which she offered to him, knowing that he would never mark her where people would be able to see.

The bell rang and sounds of students grew from a low background clamor to a steady stream of them gliding past the slotted door that concealed on of Shield High School’s secrets.

So Natasha and Steve sat back and tried to catch their breath. Steve averted his gaze to the ground and Natasha cocked her head to the side.

“Steve? Is something wrong?”

No eye contact was made. “No.”

“You know, maybe I haven’t known you forever, but I know you enough to say that that was the most unconvincing ‘no’ that I’ve ever heard.”

Steve sighed and slipped his hand down to his jeans pocket to retrieve his glasses, adjusting them on his face so that he could see the beauty in front of him clearly. The din of the crowd had died down and they both knew they didn’t have much time before they would be late.

“I just-I guess I was wondering, and I know that this might sound stupid, but, I want to know – what are we?”

Natasha was taken aback. She couldn’t deny that she had thought about the question herself, but she had never really come to a conclusion. But before she had a chance to respond, Steve was already talking again.

“I know that it isn’t my place, but you know, it kind of hurts when I see you at lunch with some jock’s arm wrapped around you or when you don’t even look my way unless we’re at your house or somewhere hidden like here. I-you don’t have to answer me now, but I just don’t, I-“ Steve ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more, looking more flustered and slightly frustrated with his inability to form sentences with every word, “Is this all we’re ever going to be? Secret kisses stolen in hallway closets?”

Steve looked at her expectantly, hoping for some kind of reply, but Natasha’s deer in headlights look gave him whatever answer he needed.

“That’s kind of what I expected,” Steve would never admit it, but he couldn’t help the small knot that formed in his throat that he had to clear away. “Nat, I don’t really know if I can keep doing this. Because as hard as it would be for a girl like you to fall for a guy like me, it’s that easy for a guy like me to fall for a girl like you. And I don’t really think that I can keep on falling, because at some point I’m going to hit rock bottom and it’s going to hurt even more than if I did right now.”

Natasha finally regained her speech back, but only just as Steve was slipping out of the closet, slipping his backpack on and grabbing his portfolio.

“No, Steve, wait, that’s not how it is –“ But she only got a slightly open door and the lingering feeling of guilt. She sighed and let her head fall forward onto the lip of a shelf, and didn’t move even when the bell rang. She knew she wouldn’t get a tardy, and quite honestly she didn’t feel like going to be an office helper when she couldn’t even help herself.

About 10 minutes later, she opened the door and walked down the deserted hallways to the office, where she slipped in with a mumbled excuse about helping a teacher with a project, which the office workers just nodded at.

Luckily it was Tuesday, which meant Project Tuesday could maybe turn into Let-me-tell-you-all-things-I-didn’t-say-in-the-closet-day.

But the notion was tossed when Natasha found herself waiting on her bed 15 minutes before she planned on spilling her feelings and felt her phone buzz.

_Can’t come tonight, something came up._

The text was simple, nondescript, and Natasha would have accepted it if it were from anybody else doing any other activity.

_What came up?_

_Family problems._

_I don’t believe you._

_Well that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going to be there tonight._

His response sounded short, even over text where she couldn’t hear his tone of voice. And it made her mad.

Steve didn’t miss Project Tuesdays. Steve was always punctual, and even if he had an art deadline due in the morning that he hadn’t even started, he was always there. And just because they had a one-sided argument slash statement slash feeling dump didn’t give him the right to miss Project Tuesday. And Steve didn’t send those types of messages.

So Natasha got up, pulled on a pair of sweats over her shorts, yanked on her converse, and grabbed her keys, telling her parents that she was meeting Steve at his place this time before marching out to her car and turning the ignition and realizing that she didn’t even know where he lived.

The rumbling of the engine and faint beat of the song on the radio were all lost on Natasha.

She sat there, staring at her steering wheel while she let her anger ebb away and feeling the strong pull to redeem herself be set in its place.

When she finally turned the engine off and walked back inside to the strange looks she received from her parents, all she could think about was how she was going to make it up to him. She needed him to know that she didn’t really know why they were keeping their kisses secret. That the only jock she had ever let put his arm around her was Clint, who was basically her brother. That it was just as easy for a girl like her to fall for a guy like him because guys like him were rare and she wasn’t about to let him pass her by.

…………………..

She didn’t even need the entire night to decide what she was going to do. All she had to do was wait, because tomorrow didn’t come on command.

But it came eventually, and it was lunch before she knew it.

She saw Steve before he saw her, and didn’t give him time to sneak a longing glance her way before she stepped onto the table, ignored the confused, yet slightly amused looks from her friends, cupped her hands around her mouth, and used her cheerleading voice to capture the attention of the whole cafeteria.

“Hey!” The one word silenced the room, and all eyes turned towards her, but she ignored them all in favor of the blue ones that hesitated slightly before sliding up to meet her gaze. “There’s a boy in this cafeteria who asked me a question yesterday. And I didn’t answer him the way I wanted to. Because you see, this boy is incredibly sweet, and adorable, and caring, and the fact that he said he was falling for me struck me dumb. I was dumb. Stupid. And I regret not answering you,” she stopped speaking to the crowd and started speaking to Steve. “You asked me if all we were ever going to be was stolen kisses in hallway closets, and I didn’t answer and you took that as me saying yes because you think that a girl like me couldn’t fall for a guy like you. But that wasn’t my answer. No, that’s not all we’re ever going to be, because the truth is, as easy as it was for a guy like you to fall for a girl like me, it was 10x as easy for a girl like me to fall for a guy like you. Steve I don’t want us to be a secret. I don’t know why we were in the first place. I’m not embarrassed to like you. I’m not embarrassed that I didn’t fall in love with the star quarterback like the girls in romance novels do. I’m embarrassed that I let you believe for a second that you weren’t good enough for me. I never want you to feel that way because if there was ever a perfect guy in the world, it’d be you, and I wouldn’t deserve that. I wouldn’t deserve you.”

Natasha got off the table and walked towards Steve, the entire cafeteria still enamored with the drama that was playing out before them. No one dared talked, and the only sound was the soft footfalls of Natasha approaching Steve. Steve was staring at her, only slightly taller than her, as she stopped in front of him.

“Steve I didn’t answer because you surprised me. Not because I didn’t want you. I’ve thought that you were great ever since freshman year, and now that I’ve finally got you, I’m not letting you go that easy.” Her voice was hushed, and she could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“Freshman year?”

“Yeah, freshman year.”

“You know, this would have been a lot easier if you would have told me that earlier.” The small beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and Natasha grinned, grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging him towards her.

“Shut up,” she mumbled before her mouth met his.

And just like that, they’re kisses were no longer secret.


End file.
